I'll Wait For You
by Syaoronsangel
Summary: One Shot! It’s New Year’s Eve and Hermione is alone by herself. Her thoughts consist of why she is alone without a special someone. Will she be alone forever? PG-13 just in case. By Syaoronsangel, I’m not dead! Lol RR!


**I'll Wait For You  
**_By: Syaoronsangel_

It's New Years Eve, and where am I? I'm in the Head's Common room. I'm sitting at the bay window, looking out

and watching the students who are a bout. I watch the couples who are walking together, holding hands and staying warm. I

should be with my friends out side enjoying the extended curfew for the occasion, yet I'm sitting here alone. Then, I realize,

my friends went to the Burrow for the holidays. Yet I stayed at school, but why? I stayed because it was my last year at

Hogwarts, the place that has been my home for so long. I hug my knees to my chest and wonder why I am alone. Why have

I no one? Why have I no one to share this special moment with? Why have I no one to tell me that they love me and truly

mean it from the bottom of their heart? As I'm pondering, I glance at the clock; ten minutes until midnight, until it's the New

Year. I pick up my mug of hot coco and inhale the warm chocolate smell. And then, I take a sip, and feel my body tingle as

the warm liquid pours down my throat to my stomach. I glance back outside. The outside glowed from the castle's bright

lights and it was almost perfect. It was beautiful, and became even more beautiful as snow started to fall.

It's now six minutes till the big grandfather clock will strike signaling that the New Year has finally arrived. I can't

help but think about the fact that I'm alone while everyone else had someone. I guess I'm alone because I'm rather boring. I

rather spend my time in the library than watch a heated quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I truly am an odd

ball. I look rather boring as well; brown frizzy hair that was all over the place and boring dull brown eyes, not a figure that I

could be proud of either. I'm very traditional at that too. Maybe that's why I'm alone, I don't go looking for a partner; I

expect that partner to look for me.

Two minutes till we write 2005 as the date on our parchment instead of 2004. I fix my eyes outside the window

again and watch as the people talk animatedly waiting for the first firework to explode into the sky at the right moment when

it was, indeed, the New Year.

There is one more minute until I face another year alone, staring at my empty mug. A slight tapping on the window

got my attention. It was an owl, a very beautiful owl. I slowly opened the window and let it in. The large cape eagle owl was

just gorgeous. Its feathers were cream and dark chocolate. I noticed that there was a black leather collar around the owl's

neck. On the collar there was a silver plate that had 'Delano' engraved on it. What a beautiful name, Delano, French for "of

the night". I then noticed its beautiful yellow eyes staring into mine and I could tell that it was very intelligent. I untied the

forest green string around its leg and took the note. I then patted it on the head and sent it on its way feeling guilty not having

a treat for it. I un-scrolled the note and began to read:

Dear Hermione,

I want you to know that I have feelings for you. I have watched from afar and you look more beautiful every single

day. Soon, I hope that you will be able to return the feeling. I won't let you know who I am until I have taken care of family

business. I want you to know that you're not alone and soon I'll be able to tell you my identity. Happy New Year.

Yours Truly,

Your Unexpected Admirer

And as I read that last line, the big grandfather clock stroke midnight. Cheers could be heard outside as the first firework

went up and exploded, creating beautiful colors and patterns. Soon, more and more fireworks lit up the sky. I lean back and

reread my letter and smile. I'm no longer alone. Happy New Year, _I'm waiting for you._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related material. I do not know French and apologize if I used "Delano" incorrectly. 

A/N: Wow, I'm alive! Lol, I've been on hiatus for a while.

Readers: A while?!

A/N: Okay, okay, more like three years, but hey? I'm posting a fic! That's something right? Anyway, I know it's 2:20 AM and that I'm late. (It's even later now cause was being stupid and didn't load my fic correctly.) I wasn't even planning on posting a fic, heck I wasn't even planning on writing one. I was sitting at my computer and chatting with a friend and we were counting down minutes together lol. Then we wished each other a happy new year. He's so funny; anyway, since I was talking to a male friend I kinda got lonely. I was thinking why I don't have someone special. I realize that God hasn't brought anyone into my life yet so I'm still waiting. I'm waiting for that person. So I was writing this fic and myself in Hermione place. It was going to be a sad fic but then I decided to end on a happy note because it's the New Year and all.

!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!

This website is being too complicated for me and the "layout" that I want my fic to be isn't working...grrr...like my letter for example, I wanted the yours truely in the middle, you know what I a letter looks like..oh well..if anyone would care to explain to me how to do this please explain in your comment. If you review, which I hope you do, please give me constructive criticism. I know that I might have spelled some terms wrong but please bear with me. I also know that I do not stay in one tense. I can't help it and I don't want to go back and fix it. Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this short fic! Happy New Year! If you want to see the owl I had in mine here is a link to the pic. It's the one on the left. http :www. owls. Org/ Species /bubo/ mackinders picture .htm (just copy and paste that into your browser and remove the spaces)

Review! - Thanks for reading!


End file.
